Зангецу (силы квинси)
Зангетсу (斬月) — материализованный дух меча Ичиго Куросаки, появлявшийся во время визитов Ичиго в свой внутренний мир, а также в показанных только в аниме арках Восстание духовных мечей и Мечи-звери. Внешность Дух Зангетсу выглядит, как высокий (немного выше Кенпачи Зараки), худощавый мужчина. У него бледная кожа, вытянутое лицо, выраженные скулы, короткие усы и борода и длинные чёрные волосы. Он одевается в белую рубашку с высоким изорванным воротником, чёрные штаны и серые сапоги. Он носит солнцезащитные очки и длинный оборванный чёрный плащ, немного переливающийся красным. Из-за внешности Ичиго обычно называет его "старик Зангетсу" (斬月のオッサン, Зангетсу но оссан). Также он называл его "мужик в чёрном" (黒衣の男, кокуи но отоко). В банкае, Тенса Зангетсу выглядит как Зангетсу-подросток примерно возраста Ичиго. У него бледно-голубые глаза. Одежда остаётся практически такой же, только исчезают очки и появляется капюшон. Характер Зангетсу относительно спокойный духовный меч, в отличие от своего хозяина. Он часто выступает в роли наставника Ичиго и всё время пытается сделать его сильнее. While Ichigo's inner world is one of tall glassy skyscrapers, Zangetsu claims in episode previews to prefer more lush, natural surroundings, like bright, sunny skies, green forests and animals. Oddly the inner Hollow professes to demand the same things as well. Bleach anime; Episode 233, next episode's preview''Bleach'' anime; Episode 236, next episode's preview When Muramasa frees him of Ichigo's control, his reason for turning on Ichigo is very unique compared to the other rogue Zanpakutō spirits; while their reasons are all self serving, Zangetsu does not wish to leave Ichigo; he merely wishes to see Ichigo achieve his true potential and find out who is the stronger of the two. В банкае Зангетсу остаётся таким же спокойным, но становится гораздо более агрессивным. Когда он сливается с Пустым Ичиго, похоже, что его личность доминирует, хотя он склонен к вспышкам гнева, как Хичиго. Во время тренировки в пропасти между мирами, Тенса Зангетсу говорит, что то, что хочет защитить Ичиго, и то, что хочет защитить он, — разные вещи. Позже он говорит, что хочет защитить самого Ичиго. Сюжет Фальшивая Каракура After the battle in the Fake Karakura Town, after Aizen leaves for the real Karakura Town in Soul Society, Isshin Kurosaki takes Ichigo into the Dangai to learn the "Final" Getsuga Tenshō. Isshin tells him about Jinzen and notes that all the techniques he has obtained thus far were probably obtained by forcing them with sheer power.Bleach manga; Chapter 408, pages 1-10 Sometime later Ichigo receives a slash in his shoulder, indicating to Isshin he "did it". Isshin then warns him to be careful as this time around Zangetsu is going to be on a rampage.Bleach manga; Chapter 408, pages 18-19 Ichigo awakens in his inner world but quickly notices that it is submerged underwater. Ichigo struggles to breathe and upon seeing the surface, he swims toward it, but is pulled back down by an unseen figure that throws him into a nearby building. The figure tells him to calm down. Ichigo stares at a hooded cloaked figure who tells him that it is painful to watch but he should be able to breathe. Ichigo calms down and realizes the mysterious stranger is correct as he can breathe. He then asks the person who he is, as only old man Zangetsu is supposed to be there. The stranger criticises Ichigo for talking to the one who taught him to breathe like that. He then pulls out Tensa Zangetsu, much to Ichigo's surprise, and pulls off his hood, revealing himself to be a young man. He tells Ichigo he is not surprised that he does not recognize this form, as this is the first time Ichigo has ever come to his inner world in Bankai. He then moves to attack Ichigo, who blocks the attack. Ichigo asks the stranger if he is Zangetsu. The stranger denies it and asks him what his Bankai is called, identifying himself as Tensa Zangetsu as he continues his assault.Bleach manga; Chapter 409, page 5-12 As they continue to fight, Ichigo puts some distance between them and tells Tensa Zangetsu to wait as he did not come there to fight this time. Ichigo explains that he just wants to ask him a question. Tensa Zangetsu reveals that he already knows that Ichigo wishes to ask him about the Final Getsuga Tenshō. Ichigo is surprised that he knows what he was going to ask and wonders if he heard the conversation he and his father had outside. Tensa Zangetsu moves to attack again prompting Ichigo to yell at him and ask what is he doing. Tensa Zangetsu tells him that he cannot teach him such a thing. Ichigo simply states that without it he cannot protect Karakura Town. Tensa Zangetsu quickly moves in front of Ichigo and grabs his arm and asks why he should care about what happens to what Ichigo wants to protect, surprising Ichigo. He then throws Ichigo into the buildings below. Tensa Zangetsu then states that Ichigo shouldn't misunderstand, and that what he wants to protect and what Ichigo wants to protect are not the same.Bleach manga; Chapter 409, page 15-19 While fighting Tensa Zangetsu, Ichigo asks what he means, stating that he believed that Zangetsu would lend his strength to Ichigo. As Ichigo demands to know what his motives are, Tensa Zangetsu tells him to look at the inner world they are in. He states that Ichigo's inner world has changed from the hope-filled skyscrapers into a replica of the small Karakura Town, and that although the constant raining has stopped, everything has been submerged underwater. Tensa Zangetsu explains that this all occurred because Ichigo ceased to walk forward and fell into despair. Tensa Zangetsu appears in front of Ichigo suddenly and pierces his arm into Ichigo's chest. He tells him that he will not let Ichigo stay the way he is, and that he is going to pull out the source of his despair. Tensa Zangetsu proceeds to rip out the "source of despair" and tosses it behind him. returns.]] When Ichigo looks at it, he sees his inner Hollow, with his Bankai activated. However, his inner Hollow also has long hair, and a black mask with horns and white lines vertically stretching across his eyes. He greets Ichigo, who stares at him speechlessly. His inner Hollow proceeds to remove his mask, asking Ichigo if he recognizes him.Bleach manga; Chapter 410, pages 3-10 Ichigo is shocked upon seeing his face, believing that he already defeated him in their last battle. Ichigo says that he should have disappeared but his inner Hollow reiterates that if he wants to control his Hollow powers then he must stay alive. Tensa Zangetsu also states that Ichigo defeated Ulquiorra Cifer in that form, and tells him that it is the form he fears where his sanity is overwhelmed by its power and Ichigo cannot Hollowfy properly. Ichigo asks Zangetsu if he must fight again against his Hollow self but Zangetsu answers no and the two speak synchronously that they will fight Ichigo one-on-one, and they begin to fuse while Ichigo stares in confusion. The fused form of Zangetsu and Ichigo's inner Hollow emerges and tells Ichigo that they are two parts of the same being and they are his power and proceeds to attack Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 411, pages 1-12 They continue to battle resulting in Ichigo breaking his blade in half. The hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu asks him if he is still on his feet to which Ichigo responds that he has already stated that he will not go down until he gets him to tell him about the Final Getsuga Tenshō. Hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu states that he already told him he has no intention of telling him about it, he then moves to attack. Ichigo becomes confused noting that if he really wanted to beat him then he should have been able to from the start as there was that much difference in their power from the start. He then notes that if he really didn't want to tell him he could have stopped fighting and hide. Most of all he just doesn't understand why there is nothing but loneliness flowing from his sword into him. As they continue to fight Ichigo realizes something and discards his broken sword allowing hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu to run him through with his blade. Hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu then congratulates Ichigo on finally noticing that only by accepting his blade was the only way to acquire the Final Getsuga Tenshō. Ichigo notes that the blade doesn't hurt at all to which the hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu states that of course it doesn't as the Tensa Zangetsu he wields was originally Ichigo himself. If he accepts it then he should not feel any pain from being pierced by it. Ichigo then notices that Hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu is crying and asks him why; he asks Ichigo to recall when they first met about them stating what they wanted to protect and how Tensa Zangetsu had stated he didn't want to protect what Ichigo wanted to protect. He admits what he wanted to protect was Ichigo. Ichigo is confused and questions what he means by this to which hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu states that its meaning along with the essence of the technique, should be conveyed to him directly from the blade. He then begins to tell Ichigo the consequences of using this technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, page 7-14 Hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu tells him that if Ichigo uses the Final Getsuga Tenshō he will lose his Shinigami powers. He then bids Ichigo farewell.Bleach manga; Chapter 421, page 3 Восстание духовных мечей (только в аниме) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. one-on-one.]] While fighting Ichigo, Muramasa releases Zangetsu from within Ichigo to fight his former partner. Without access to his sword's former powers, Ichigo is quickly defeated by Zangetsu. Immediately afterwards, Hollow Ichigo takes advantage of Ichigo's weakened state and lack of Zangetsu's influence to take over Ichigo, possessing his body. This overwhelmed and proved too much for Zangetsu.Bleach anime; Episode 233 After recovering from Hollow Ichigo's assault, Zangetsu once again faced off against Ichigo, revealing that his greatest desire was to see just how strong Ichigo could get and see if it was great enough to defeat him. Zangetsu then unleashed his Bankai power and forced Ichigo completely on the defensive. With the power of Ichigo's inner hollow, Ichigo was able to finally defeat Zangetsu, restoring him to his normal self. Zangetsu then explained that Muramasa's power is indeed to draw out a being's truest desires, but he warps them to make the target care only about fulfilling that desire regardless of the cost. Zangetsu didn't truly wish to leave Ichigo and explains that his desire is to see who is stronger between Ichigo and himself, saying he has nothing left to teach Ichigo. Having his greatest desire achieved and now familiar to Muramasa's power, Zangetsu assures Ichigo that he is now immune to Muramasa's influence.Bleach anime; Episode 235 Later inside Muramasa's inner world, Ichigo falls victim to Muramasa's hypnotic powers distorting his senses and pushing Ichigo back. Zangetsu, still immune to Muramasa's powers, offers his eyes and the two combine their efforts to defeat Muramasa.Bleach anime; Episode 255 Мечи-звери (только в аниме) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When Ichigo faces a Tōjū that has transformed after fusing with a Hollow, Zangetsu notes that it is the same Tōjū that Ichigo had earlier fought.Bleach anime; Episode 257 }} Силы и способности Master Swordsmanship Specialist: During his short battle against Ichigo and his inner hollow, Zangetsu demonstrated highly proficient skill in swordsmanship, enough to fight most of the battles with only a single hand. With well-timed manuevers, Zangetsu was repeatedly able to land critical hits on Hollow Ichigo (although they were quickly healed). Later on, during Ichigo's Dangai training, Zangetsu was shown to be able to keep up with Ichigo effortlessly, even when the latter was in Bankai. Ichigo mentions during this fight that Zangetsu could have defeated him at anytime if he had wanted to. Enhanced Speed: During his battles, Zangetsu was shown to be highly fast, able to outmaneuver a number of relentless assaults from Hollow Ichigo. He is able to move faster than the eye can follow, as shown he successfully avoided Hollow Ichigo's Shunpo. Forced Blood Clotting: During Ichigo's fight with Kenpachi Zaraki, Zangetsu demonstrated the ability to forcibly seal a wound that was previously gushing blood, though there appears to be a limit to which he can do so.Bleach manga; Chapter 113, page 12 Clones: In battle, Zangetsu is able to produce multiple solid clones of himself, allowing him to outnumber his enemy and attack from multiple directions simultaneously. However, doing so appears to reduce his sheer attack strength.Bleach manga; Chapter 137, pages 17''Bleach'' anime; episode 51 Духовный меч Note: Zangetsu only displayed the abilities in this section in the '''Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc' *'Shikai:' Zangetsu can summon a sword that takes the form of his constant Shikai release state: an oversized, elegant, black cleaver almost as tall as himself with no crossguard or proper hilt. It is instead held by its cloth-wrapped tang.''Bleach anime; Episode 236 :Shikai Special Ability: Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝|Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): Zangetsu fires concentrated energy blasts from the tip of his blade in the shape of a crescent moon or in a shape of a wave. *'Bankai': Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月|Heavenly Chain Slaying Moon): It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, The Bankai actually shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade. The crossguard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release"). Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. :Bankai Special Ability: Zangetsu's special attack remains Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used with Zangetsu's Bankai, these potent blasts can become black with a red outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. :*'Physical Enhancement': This Bankai is a compression of his remarkable power, rather than a vast expansion as other Bankai are. This vastly compressed power enables to reach levels of physical and spiritual prowess most Shinigami would have their bodies give out at and cannot handle. It allows Zangetsu to move at very high speeds exceeding those of flash steps, allowing him to be undetectable to unfocused eyes. This Bankai also allows Zangetsu to use his natural strength to its limits. His new speed is so great, that it also allows him to create dozens of tangible clones to confuse his opponent. In addition, his already immense spiritual energy has grandly and explosively increased, and now has a deep black spiritual energy with a crimson outline. Пустификация Because Ichigo developed an inner Hollow (as a result from nearly becoming one while having his Shinigami powers restored), Zangetsu and the Hollow are both the source of Ichigo's power and share the same spirit body in Ichigo's inner world, the stronger presence retaining more control (and overall appearance) of their body; in which case, the spirit of Zangetsu takes the form of an all-white (clothes and being), somewhat deranged version of Ichigo's Shinigami form with a strong desire to take control of Ichigo's body and power for himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 23 The two entities can also fuse themselves into one body, revealing a body with Zangetsu's hair along with some features of the Hollow's new form.Bleach manga; Chapter 411, page 8-11 Hollow Fusion Form: After Tensa Zangetsu pulled Hollow Ichigo out of Ichigo during the latter's Dangai training, the two spirits proceeded to merge into one form, one that combined aspects from both spirit's appearances; Hollow Ichigo's white Bankai coat, black horn mask remnant, white-colored hair, and left Hollowfied eye, along Tensa Zangetsu's appearance, right blue eye, and black Bankai sword; though the sword's tsuba is white, like Hollow Ichigo's.Bleach manga; Chapter 411, pages 2-12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 421, page 2 In this form, Tensa Zangetsu explains that he and Hollow Ichigo were technically two parts of the same being with both of them together representing all of his spiritual powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 411, page 10 Ichigo claims that if the Hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu really wanted to, he could have defeated him from the start of their battle, further saying they were that far apart in power.Bleach manga; Chapter 411, page 5 * Enhanced Strength: While in this form, the Hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu is strong enough to break Ichigo's Bankai sword completely in two.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, page 3 Цитаты * (Ичиго Куросаки) "Отбрось свой страх. Смотри вперёд. Иди вперёд. Промедли — и ты состаришься. Остановись — и ты умрёшь." * (Ичиго) "I hate rain. It rains in here, too. When you are moody, it becomes cloudy. When you are sad, the rain comes down... I can't stand it. Can you understand? How horrible it is to get rained on when you are all alone in an empty world? In order to prevent that from happening... I'll lend you whatever power you need! If you can trust me... I won't let one drop of rain fall from that sky! Trust me... you are not alone in battle... Ichigo!"Bleach manga; Chapter 112, pages 2-4 * (Ичиго) "Do you hear his blade mourning? He has never listened to that voice. If they do not trust each other when fighting side-by-side they will diminish each other's strength. For someone who believes in his own strength, it is impossible to understand. Do you trust me, Ichigo?"Bleach manga; Chapter 113, pages 8-9 * (Ичиго (как Тенса Зангетсу)) "Look at this world! Your world! Littered with hope-filled skyscrapers that pierced the sky! It's now been degraded to a copy of that tiny town you grew up in! The constant raining in this world has stopped, but in return, everything has sunk into this sea!! It's all, Ichigo, because you despaired and ceased to walk forward. Ichigo. I won't let you remain this way. Right here and now, I will pull out the source of your despair."Bleach manga; Chapter 410, pages 4-5 * (Ичиго (как Тенса Зангетсу)) "As if I care about what becomes of the things you want to protect. Make no mistake, Ichigo. The things that ''you wish to protect are not the things that I want to protect!"''Bleach manga; Chapter 409, pages 18-19 Интересные факты *Zangetsu has stated that he hates Ichigo's inner world as there is no greenery and vegetation, to which Ichigo states he will change that by planting trees. He also requests that cats and dogs be added as well. (In the manga and anime, some greenery was seen there when Ichigo was recapturing his Shinigami powers, but as that world was then falling apart''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 63, page 7''Bleach'' anime; Episode 19, it is not known whether that was its natural state.) *Muramasa's ritual citation while releasing Zangetsu was the same quotation Zangetsu once said to Ichigo''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 66, page 18. Muramasa said, "Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate." *Zangetsu's form changes drastically upon becoming Tensa Zangetsu, becoming a young man. However, when Zangetsu used Bankai in the anime during the Zanpakuto Unknown Tales Arc, his form never changes. This is likely because Tensa Zangetsu's spirit form wasn't introduced until after the episode was released. Сноски Навигация Категория:Духи мечей